Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki:Archive/Dr. Psychobos
'''Dr. Psychobos is an mutant Cerebrocrustacean from the planet Encephalonus IV. He along with Malware and Khyber, served as one of the primary antagonists at the beginning of Omniverse, and into the second and third story arcs.' History Dr. Psychobos approached the mutant Galvanic Mechamorph Malware with a offer to make him a superior Omnitrix if he could bring him the Omnitrix as a start. They both have a goal to get the Omnigizer in BATO. Appearance Dr. Psychobos, like most of his kind has a crab-like appearance. His right claw is normal one and while the left is a rather large claw which resembles the claw of lobster. The color of his skin is purple and there is some sort of symbol on the center of his skull. He has pink eyes, white eyebrows and a mustache. In Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse, he has his ''Omniverse appearance, but his right claw is bigger. In Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed, he looks like his Omniverse appearance, but he has no mustache. In Ben 10: The Omniwars, he has his Omniverse ''appearance, but his claws are both the same size. The symbol on his head is different, resembling a two-sided crest. In Ben 10: Unbound, he has his ''Omniverse appearance but with six legs. His claws are now both the same size. In Ben 71: The Planet Wars, he has his Omniverse appearnce, but with a built-in jetpack. Powers and Abilities Like all Cerebrocrustaceans, he has electrokinesis and has a very enhanced intellect. He can also create electric force fields around himself or other things or people. By using his electrokinesis, he can shoot electricity from his pincers. His enhanced intellect makes him speak in a higher diction like all Cerebrocrustaceans. Personality He is shown to have great resent and jealousy for the Galvan, especially Azmuth, and brags about his own intelligence. He has a slight fear of his business partner Malware. He also appears to be very impatient, so much that he doesn't get want he always does the work by himself. Appearances Ben 10: Protector of the Omniverse *Prom Not To Be (first reappearance) *Doom Date *Behind the Mask *Quest to Conquer *Ben 10: Fall of the Omniverse (past self (flashback)) Ben 10: Heroics Unleashed *Smarts (first reappearance) Ben 10: Omnitrix Unlimited *An Unexpected Upgrade (first reappearance) *It's...Echo Echo Time! *Time To Go Useless *Anger Management *Highbreed Invaded: Part 1 *Highbreed Invaded: Part 2 Ben 10: Super Omniverse *The Faction Return *One Shall Fall: Part 1 *One Shall Fall: Part 2 *One Shall Rise: Part 1 *One Shall Rise: Part 2 *Crab Hunting Richard 10: Alpha-Omegaverse *Does This Make Me Look Younger? (first appearance) *What A Crabby Evening Part 1 *What A Crabby Evening Part 2 *What A Crabby Evening Part 3 John Smith 10: Distant Worlds *Incarcecon Breakout, Part 1 (alternate dimension) (cameo) Ancient Times *Raging Waters (alternate dimension) Ben 10: The Omniwars *Let War Commence, Pt 1 (first re-appearance; cameo) *Search and Annihilate *Incursia, Part 1 and 2 Ben 71 He is set to appear along with his alternate counterpart, and possibly Malware, in season 7. Ryder 10 Psychobos first appears under the employment of Vilgax, though he has alterior motives. *Grudge Match (Ryder 10) * The Visitor (Ryder 10) * The Color of Monkey (Ryder 10) Trivia *Dr. Psychobos is not a typical Cerebrocrustacean. *Dr. Psychobos has a stuttered speech. *Dr. Psychobos considers himself and Azmuth to be rivals, but Azmuth doesn't care. *The fact that Dr. Psychobos has a drastically different appearance compared to the rest of his species is reminiscent of the blue lobster and the mutation that generates its odd coloring. Gallery Dr_Psychobos_official_artwork.png